Duel Sample!
by The Cookie Namer
Summary: 'Every Expert was once a beginner'. Well I'm a beginner who hopes to write a story that can entertain everyone and maybe even compete with all the great stories out there. I'm am searching for advice on how to write duels and some advice on how to make them intense but this one pretty short so enjoy!


Hello I'm The Cookie Namer and I'm trying to start a story but first I'm trying to see if I can make a good duel! Please Review! I looked at the group of strangers and noticed something odd, They all wore masks, decorated with various gems, their clothing looked like a military uniform but the most intimidating feature was their sinister smiles. "Who are you!?" the first one demanded "I-I'm Akira Hirokage."I replied startled by the loud command. One of the mysterious people began to touch his head as if he were contacting someone "Professor, We have found one, beginning to engage." after a brief period of time, they all proceeded to activate their duel disks "Kid, you are going to get carded so just give up before we use force!". "Carded?" I asked, curious to what they meant. One of them reached into his pocket and pulled out a card but it oddly had a human's face on it, the said human looked terrified and it gave me pure chills. "See?" the one on the left commented "This is what 'Carded' means". "So does it mean that you guys are gonna turn me into a card!?" I replied, shocked at the idea. "Yep" the one on the right said. "So either you surrender now or we will be forced to duel you, win, and turn you into a card!" I reached into my back-pocket and pulled my deck out "I'd rather go down fighting!", I then proceeded to activate my own disk. My disk had a red body with light green blade. Each of the masked weirdos pulled out their own deck and placed it into their disks, the body of the disk having a white-trimmed blue and the blade being red. "You're gonna regret this kid!" the middle one barked as I placed the cross-over action field spell into the disk, blasting Action Cards into blue platforms that surrounded us "Duel!" We all cried at the same time as we all drew 5 cards. Akira:4000 Hand:5 (Each of the Obelisk Force):4000 Hand:5 "We will go first!" they declared as the one on the left began his turn.

"I activate the spell Polymerization!" he declared, placing the card into the spell and trap slot. "I'll fuse the two Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds' in my hand in order the Fusion Summon!".

A vortex appeared and the two monsters appeared then proceeded to get warped into the vortex "Mechanical hunting dogs that inherit the ancient spirit!, Flock together and combine. Resurrect with a new power! Come forth! Level 5! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!"

(Double Ancient Gear Hound: ATK:1400 Lvl:5 Attribute:Earth)

A large mechanical dog appeared, its most notable feature being its two heads."I set two cards face-down and end my turn!". The second member of the trio began his turn. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" (Ancient Gear Hunting Hound:ATK 1000 Lvl:3 Attribute:Earth).

"I set 1 card and end my turn!". The third one began his turn. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!". "I use its special ability to fusion summon using cards with my hand and field as materials along with this card!". "Before you do your summon I have one question, why do you all run the same deck isn't it kinda boring to use the same old deck?". The third one gave me a glare before responding "For us, It's a sign of pride and honor to own the top decks AND be of the highest class in fact before we card you I will let you know what we are called, We are named the Obelisk Force and we will be the last faces you see before everything goes black for you!"He barked. "We will see who's vision goes black in the end of this duel so quit the bark and start the bite!" I sniped "Fine, as I was saying, I fuse the two Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds from my hand and field!" "Mechanical hunting dogs that inherit the ancient spirit!, Flock together and combine. Resurrect with a new power! Come forth! Level 5! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" "I now activate the Continuous Spell, Ancient Armageddon Gear!" A fairly large tank with a lot of cannons appeared and sat behind the Hounds "You see this card deals damage when a monster is destroyed, specifically, the destroyed monster's ATK!" "I end my turn with One face-down!" Obelisk Force 1 LP:4000 Hand:0 Obelisk Force 2 LP:4000 Hand:3 Obelisk Force 3 LP:4000 Hand:1. "Finally." I say, looking at the cards in my hand. "Hmm, I will summon the tuner monster Foodie Friend Crybaby Onion!" (Foodie Friend Crybaby Onion: ATK:1200 Lvl:3 Attribute:Water) A Onion with big eyes, hands, and legs, plopped onto my field,the Onion looking at me with its eyes looking ready to cry "Don't worry Onion! I'll give you a friend to talk to!" I look up at the Obelisk Force as one snickers "This guy is a joke!" "We will see who is a joke once I thoroughly wipe those grins from your face!" "Anyways since I control a 'Foodie Friend' I can summon Foodie Friend Sizzle Bacon from my hand!" (Foodie Friend Sizzle Bacon: ATK:1700 Lvl 4 Attribute:Fire) A strip of sizzling bacon flew down from the skies,It landed on its feet and held up its boxing gloves, ready to rumble "I activate Sizzling Bacon's other effect! I can target one 'Foodie Friend' on the field and increase its level by 1! I target Crybaby Onion!" The strip wrapped itself around Onion, as Onion looked Warm and Happy as its level grew to 4. "I now overlay the level 4 Crybaby Onion and Sizzle Bacon!".The Onion became a blue light and the Bacon became a red light as they flew into a portal "From the goodness of the kitchen, Rise and strangle your enemies your deadly noodles! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Foodie Friend Marinated Assault Pasta!" A monster formed from noodles landed on the ground,it had meatballs for eyes, and it dripping marinara sauce from its red body.

(Foodie Friend Marinated Assault Pasta ATK:2400 Rank 4 Attribute:Earth) "I'll chain my Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds' effect!" "I can deal you 600 points of damage since you summoned a monster and I activate my trap Ancient Gear Booster which doubles the damage you take!" A blast emerged from the Hound and zoomed to me as I ran to a nearby platform to grab a Action Card "Perfect! I activate the Action Card Acceleration! I don't take any damage from your effect!" I declare as I leap out the way of the beam,the Obelisk Force member looking ticked off "It's not over yet! I will also activate my Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound's effect! Since you summoned a monster I can place one Gear Counter on it!" declared the first member of the trio. A large gear slammed into my Assault Pasta's torso as the Obelisk Force explained its effect. "Now during the damage step,if your pasta dares to attack or if we attack it,it's destroyed!". "That's a pesky card but to continue my turn, I activate my Pasta's effect! By detaching one overlay unit I am allowed to target one card on either player's field,negate the targeted card's effect, and special summon one 'Foodie Friend' monster from my deck that has the same level as the targeted card! I'll detach Onion, negate that other Double Hound and use its effect to special summon Foodie Friend Rampaging Broccoli!" A orb of pasta flew from the Assault Pasta and wrapped around both the necks of the Double Hound and then began to toss a meatball from the orb,the meatballs opened revealing group of 5 Broccoli stems. "I activate Broccoli's effect since it was special summoned, I can target 'Foodie Friend' monster in my grave and special summon it so welcome back Crybaby Onion!". The Obelisk Force members began to walk back as they realized what was going to happen next "First Broccoli's other effect, It can destroy one 'Foodie Friend' on my field and then destroy a monster on your field,I choose to destroy Assault Pasta and destroy the negated hound!". Assault Pasta vanished as the Broccoli began to munch away at the hound, reducing it to scrap metal "Fool! Did you forget the effect of Ancient Armageddon Gear, you will take 2400 and I take 1400!"said the third member The cannons fired at me and the Obelisk Force member "Well only YOU will be taking damage as I activate Crybaby Onion's effect! When I would take damage while Crybaby is on the field, I can negate that one instance of damage but reduce its ATK by the damage I would have taken!" Crybaby Onion leaped at the beam, using a wave of tears to push the blast back but then it lost some skin on it as it's ATK was reduced to zero however the Obelisk Force member was not as lucky as he was blasted in the back by the beam, causing him to lose his balance and fall, Obelisk Force 3 LP:2600. "Now I tune the level 3 Crybaby Onion to the Level 5 Rampaging Broccoli!" Onion leaped into the air, transforming into 3 green rings and shortly after, Broccoli leaped inside becoming 5 orbs following this, a silver beam blazed through the orbs and rings "King of all things squishy, Rise from your mighty throne and absorb the competition! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Come now, Foodie Friend Great King Gelatin!" A blob of gelatin dressed in a King Outfit made its appearance as it swung its staff

(Foodie Friend Great King Gelatin: ATK:3000 Lvl 8 Attribute: Water). "I activate Gelantin's special ability! I can target a monster on your field, equip it to Gelatin, and give Gelatin half the ATK of that monster! So I will target the other Double Hound!" King Gelatin proceeded to leap in the air, it looking like a eagle in the sun and then fell on top of Double Hunting Hound then proceeded to jump back to my field however Hunting Hound was nowhere to be found until Gelatin slightly opened it's king robe, revealing the Hound slowly vanishing as it began to become a part of King Gelatin and King Gelatin grew bigger. King Gelatin's ATK 3000-3600. "Now I activate the Continuous Spell Card The Right Recipe!". A giant menu appeared and it began to open "Now I declare whether the top card of my deck is a monster, spell, or trap, If I guess correctly I can add that card to my hand, If I guess incorrectly it is sent to the grave." "I declare that it is a spell!". I proceed to flip the card over, and it revealed itself as a spell. 'Alright! I'll add it to my hand then activate it! The Spell Card Cooking Rookee!". A timid chibi boy appeared to my right with a pot and a spoon "You see this boy is destined for greatness but for now he is only a beginner but back on topic, This boy allows me to search for a 'Foodie Friend' who has a ATK under 1000 so I will search Foodie Friend Blasting Jalapeno! (Foodie Friend Blasting Jalapeno ATK:750 Lvl 2 Attribute: Fire) "Now I discard Jalapeno to activate its effect, I will target King Gelatin and now he can atk equal to the number of Foodie Friends that are currently in the grave with himself! Since there are 5 Foodie Friend monsters in the grave, He can attack 5 times!" Jalapeno appeared and blew up next to King Gelatin fueling Gelatin with a fiery aura. "I won't let you make good on those attacks! I activate my trap card Fusion Trench! All cards that are not fusion cards cannot attack!" Each Obelisk Force Member grinned as they knew their LP were safe. "Not so fast! I activate another in my hand Over-Heated! "You see here because I control a 'Foodie Friend',Your trap has become a little Over-Heated and needs to cool off which in turn means that for this turn it is negated and your other face-downs are negated as well!" Each member's grins went into a grimace as they realized what was about to happen. "Battle! King Gelatin will first attack the Obelisk Force member on the right directly! Royal Smackdown!" King Gelatin leaped over to the said member, raised his staff, and and knocked the wind out of him. Obelisk Force 3 LP:0. The member was sent flying before harshly landing on the ground twice,the second one sending him skidding to a stop with the 'Beep' sound as the other members looked in fear of their fate. Akira then proceeded to smirk at the middle Obelisk Force member "Now King Gelatin attacks Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!". King Gelatin proceeded to grab the hound, toss it in the air before slicing it in half as his staff revealed a hidden blade, the shockwaves sending the 2nd member off his feet and on the ground. Obelisk Force Member 2 LP:2600 "Plus the effect of your own spell deals you an extra 1000 points!". A beam fired from the cannon and smacked the member right in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Obelisk Force 2 LP:1600. He struggled to get up as Akira declared his next attack on he declared his final attack to finish him off "Now Gelatin attack him directly this time!". Gelatin got up and as told smacked the consciousness out of the 2nd member as his body was sent flying head-first into a nearby wall with the 'Beep' sound. "Now Gelatin end this duel! Attack the last member directly with your last two attacks!". Gelatin proceeded to smack the 1st member in the stomach making him cover it as the wind was knocked out of him. Obelisk Force 1 he performed a upper swing with his staff knocking the last member up the collision with the ground knocking him out with the 'beep' sound. Obelisk Force 1 LP:0. "What was the deal with those guys?" I asked as the cards began to vanish along with the Action Field. I began to place my deck and disk back into their respective pockets as I walked home.

Well Guys that's it. I'm sorry that it was a little short but I did enjoy writing this but anyways like I said Please Leave a review and I'll see what I need to improve and bring you guys a story with the advice. Thanks for spending time to read this!


End file.
